kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
The Desert
The Desert is a desert in the Realm of Eldritch. It is the southernmost part of known Eldritch lands. Background It is a land of burning wastes, ruins of an ancient civilization that worshiped water, sun, and harvest gods. It is the location of a pyramid temple, a great stone face, a well of salty water, and a stone statue. The Jackalope and Kangaroo Rat live there. The ghost of Colin Farwalker once haunted the deserts lost with a great thirst. His bones are still bleaching in the desert sands. The outer edges are an Endless Desert. Locations Stepped Pyramid The Stepped Pyramid is a pyramid in the Desert.KQ7 Hintbook, pg 104 Rare Curiosities (Rat's House) and Jackalope Hole The location of the Rare Curiosities and the Jackalope's home. Cave and Damp Sand In the northern part of the desert is a cave containing four bowls and a picnic basket with a corn kernel. Only one of the bowls can be picked up while the rest shatter upon touch. Outside on a wall is a series of drawings depicting how to access the underground area beneath the well near the statute. On the other side of the cave entrance is dripping water and damp magical sand. Planting something like the corn kernel will cause the seed to magically sprout into a corn plant. Next to the sand is a gourd plant that will occasionally open, allowing access to the gourd seeds within. Statue and Well A statue of a Water GodKQ7 Hintbook, pg 104, 106 holding a bowl stands in front of a Well full of salt water. A few salt crystals sit next to the well. At the base of the statue are instructions that show how to purify the water. The statue's face can be manipulated to turn the statue into a sun god.KQ7 Hintbook, pg 106 At the bottom of the well is a statue figure of yellow sandstone of a god. It holds a platter in its hands and will accept only turquoise as offerings. Valanice offered a Turquoise Bead to the statue. Colossus Head (Cactus) A Colossus Head rests next to the cavern entrances. Footprints most peculiar lead towards it. The Turquoise Key is required to unlock its passageway. Spirit Body (Whirlwind & Skeleton) Colin Farwalker shows Valanice to a desert whirlwind. The wind reveals Colin's remnants. Next to the bones are a Hunting Horn, a rope and a jar of Bug Reducing Powder. Desert RainbowKQ7 Hintbook, 126 Behind the scenes *According to an unused sound file the desert's name is Huitzilipopuatlateknahualimoatlicue Desert. However, this is not confirmed in any of the works in the official released 'canon'."(A LITTLE OFF BALANCE)Well, I'm not sure...my name is Rosella of Daventry, sir. Does this desolate place have a name?" 1 8 20 3 4 "Yes. This is the Huitzilipopuatlateknahualimoatlicue Desert. And no, I'm not even going to TRY to make a rhyme out of that." *The ghost describes the desert as a cursed desert. *The outer edges of the desert are described as the 'Endless Desert' on the maps in the official KQ7 Hintbook and King's Quest Companion. *The term The Desert/Desert can also refer to the Desert in KQ5 as well, or KQ5NES (with the outer edges like KQ7 being referred to as the Endless Desert. References Category:Statues Category:Gods Category:Places (KQ7) Category:Deserts Category:Ancients Category:Ruins Category:Places (KQ5NES)